Blood Brothers
by VOM
Summary: When a small child with intresting markings shows up at Matron's door, she takes him to Garden, unintentionally endangering everyone there. Who is this mysterious child, and what is his bond to Garden? *YAOI* Se/Z
1. Chapter 1

Name of Story: Blood Brothers 

Author: Voice of Mystery

WARNINGS: (Only apply to certain chapter) Sexual references, minor language

::Summary:: When a small child with interesting markings is dropped off at Matron's doorstep, she takes him to Garden, unintentionally endangering everyone there. Who is this mysterious child with astounding strength, and what is his bond to Balamb Garden? 

Placed about one/two years after Ultimecia's defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Time/Place/POV change

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Edea got up from her rocking chair, the fire playing across her face as she slowly made her way to the Orphanage's door. Who could possibly be coming at this hour? 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The older woman wearily said. Her hand went down to the doorknob, gradually turning the aged wood to open the door and expose her unexpected visitor. A gasp of surprise uttered from her beautiful face before she enveloped whomever it was in her white shawl, protecting the person from the elements.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 RING RING RING

"Xu, could you please get that for me? I'm busy with all these requests for more hotdogs by Zell." a harried headmaster asked the similarly harried SeeD.  

"Of course, Headmaster Cid." Replied the female SeeD, who was balancing stacks of applications with her right hand.

CLICK

"You have reached Balamb Garden. What may I do for you today?" Xu questioned. 

"Xu? Is that you? It's Edea Kramer. Could I talk to my husband please? It's urgent."  

"Cid, it's your wife. She's says it's urgent." Xu dropped the cordless phone onto the Headmaster's desk before walking out, saving the pile of student applications from falling onto the ground numerous times before making it out of Cid's office. 

"Honey buns? Are you okay?" Cid sounded worried.

"I'm fine, _honey_, but I need to talk to you about a… package I received yesterday night. Could I drive up to Balamb Garden? Tonight okay?" Edea was being rather blunt, and she sounded apprehensive through the phone. 

"OHMYGOD! Was it a bomb?! Are you okay?! What about the orphanage?!" Cid's normally low voice was raised to a squeak, revealing his unease at Edea's unanticipated call. 

"I'm fine, and so is the orphanage, but I think you need to see this. I'll be around at…let's say…-12:00?"

Cid replied, "Why so late? Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"I don't feel right here, Cid. I'm the only one besides…" the former Sorceress trailed off.

"Besides who?" inquired Cid.

"Honey! This isn't the Spanish Inquisition! I'll be at Balamb at 12, okay?" Edea was obviously unsettled by whoever had showed up at her doorstep. 

"Ok…" Cid felt rather dejected. Why couldn't she tell him over the phone? He slammed down the phone on the receiver and pulled on a coat before calling Xu to him. 

"Where are we going, Cid?" Xu asked while pulling on an overcoat. "Does this have anything to do with your wife's call?"

"We're waiting outside for Edea. I don't know what notion she's got in her head _now_…" Cid opened the door to his office and stepped outside.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Zell! Get down from there!" Quistis roared out to the boy who was dangling on the newly installed chandelier hanging inside the ballroom. Irvine watched Zell move, cat-like in his actions, towards the other side of the chandelier, accidentally making it swing. He clutched Selphie, and whispered something in her ear that made her burst out in giggles.

"You little perv!" snickered Selphie, swatting Irvine's wandering hands away. "Awww…I'm insulted!" replied an equally lighthearted Irvine. Squall raised his head and yelled out "_Some_ people are trying to have a conversation that's _not_ filled with sexual references and nasty terms, here!" He cuddled Rinoa to him, as if stressing his point; oblivious to the fact that she was clearly trying to unbutton his shirt.

Quistis momentarily stopped yelling at the spunky blonde boy to participate in the conversation. "If Irvine did have a conversation excluding that stuff, I'd begin to worry."  

Quistis had gained something of a humorous strand in her personality after Ultimecia. 

If it could be called humor. 

Everyone looked up as a creaking noise was heard from the ceiling. Zell had started swinging the chandelier back and forth, and he was losing his stability. He balanced on one foot, tipping first to the right, then to the left. 

"Somebody catch MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Zell started to fall. The twenty-five foot fall was not exactly something one could survive from, and Irvine and Squall both rushed to the spot where they thought Zell would fall. Both looking up, they ignored what was in front of them, and both men crashed into each other, each sprawling several feet. Quistis daintily stepped over their bodies and easily caught the lithe little blonde.

"Really! SeeD rule 7-B _clearly_ states that SeeD should be aware of _all_ their surroundings _all_ the time!" Quistis scolded Squall and Irvine.  
  


Okay, she'd changed a little bit. At least she wasn't quoting them right from the book.

"And Zell! I am surprised at your behavior! Rule 7-D obviously stresses the point that a SeeD should not take any unnecessary risks! You could have died!"

"Umm…Quistis, sorry to bust your bubble, but I could've been killed lots of times; so could you! So, lay off the mother act, k?" Zell retorted.

"Whatever…" Quistis fumed.

"Hea!!! That _Squall's_ line!" whined Selphie. Everyone started laughing except Squall. Everyone also covered their mouths, turning their laughs into convenient coughs. Squall just glanced at his watch, a present from Rinoa celebrating their one year anniversary.

"Look, it's almost 12, and I've got a class to teach tomorrow. I'm out." Squall said. He picked up his leather bomber jacket and re-buttoned his shirt. How'd that happen?

He leaned over to Rinoa and gave her a peck on her lips. "Walk you to your dorm?" Rinoa merely batted her eyes and looped her hand with his. They walked out, being sickeningly loving. Zell faked a gag when they were out of site, and Quistis put her finger in her mouth and screwed up her face. 

Selphie simply giggled again when Irvine whispered something in her ear, probably a perverted comment. The pair then proceeded to walk to Irvine's dorm. 

"God! They should be able to control themselves in public!" Quistis walked over to the man putting the finishing touches on the banner atop the entrance door, and asked, "Almost done, Nida? Where are we going tonight…?" she smiled coyly, and wrapped her hands around Nida's waist. 

"Almost…" he reached up and tacked on the last side, "There! Now the new SeeDs will have a proper entrance!" Nida turned to Quistis and gave her a light kiss before whispering in her ear. This earned him a giggle not that much different from Selphie's, and another nauseatingly cute kiss. "C'mon, baby, lets go…" whispered Quistis. 

They walked out together, leaving Zell to walk back to his dorm room alone.

+++++++++++++++ Plot soon. Next chapter. REVIEW, and I'll luv you forever!                   


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Brothers 

WARNINGS: (Only applies to certain chapter) Implied yaoi 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* = Time/Place/POV changeß it's all written in 3rd person. Stupid me. I may choose to do a small 1st person later, but I'll warn you. 

Chapter 2 

Zell awoke to pounding on his door and a throbbing in his head. He heard a woman's voice, but it was fading in and out. He pulled the pillow next to him over his head to stop the noise. He willed the woman to go away, but it wasn't happening. She just _kept _knocking.

"Shut dup!" he finally yelled at the woman, his patience breaking. There was blessed silence for a moment, before it was shattered into a million pieces. 

"Chicken-wuss!" an obviously male voice boomed through the door, sending Zell into a state of panic. He scrambled up from his bed, ran to the door, and bolted his extra lock before you could say, 'I'm back.' Zell got down on the ground and looked through the small crack underneath the door. He saw three pairs of shoes; he knew that Quistis was out there, the high heels said all, and he could've sworn he'd heard someone call him chicken-wuss----but Seifer _couldn't_ be back. He couldn't. 

"Chickie chikie chikie! Time to come out and play! You can't be afraid of little old me, can you?" 

Zell immediately, on reflex, yelled out, "Don't call me that!!" Zell grimaced at his words. He'd wanted Seifer to think he wasn't there. "Waddya want, Seifer?" Suddenly the smaller blonde was greeted with Seifer's face. Seifer was leaning down close to the floor, and they could see each other through the crack between the door and the ground. Seifer was smirking, and Zell jumped back from the door, his memories of all the times Seifer had punched him in the gut rushing back to him in a moment. Zell scowled at him through the door.

Quistis face soon joined Seifer's, and she said, "Zell, today is your first day as an assistant Instructor, remember? Seifer will be one of your students." She pulled back and Squall's face replaced hers. 

"Zell, come out of your room. You still have to clear up a few things with Headmaster Cid; he called for you and Seifer." 

Zell unbolted the door and poked his head out; he was greeted with the site of three impatient people who were all glaring daggers at him. 

Quistis and Squall both walked away; out of the corner on his eye Zell saw Nida walk up and wrap his arms around Quistis. Zell glanced at Seifer, who, unusually, didn't make a crack out of Zell's taste in nightwear. (blue bunnies on a pink background) 

"Ready to go, chickie?" asked Seifer, making a show out of tapping Hyperion on his shoulder.

"No, I'm not! And DON'T call me that!" replied Zell hotly. "I have to change!" 

"Why?" Seifer drawled, "I like this just fine." As if too emphasize his point, he reached up and stroked one of the bunnies near Zell's collar. Zell jumped back as if stabbed with a hot poker. Seifer's sneer returned to his face. "You've got five minutes. Hurry up."

Zell needed no more nudging, and he quickly turned around and slammed the door in Seifer's face --just a bit harder than necessary. The smaller blonde never failed to amuse Seifer. 

Zell was dressed in 2 minutes, and had just had enough time to drag a comb through his hair. No, he didn't gel his hair. It all stuck up on it's own, contrary to popular belief. Zell careened out of the door; he'd already forgotten that Seifer would be waiting for him. The smaller blonde ran into Seifer, and was promptly sprawled out several feet away. The blonde merely sneered and offered Zell a hand. The martial artist looked dumbly at Seifer's offered hand, and Seifer stood there for a few moments before waving his hand in front of Zell's face. The boy snapped out of his reverie, and slowly took Seifer's outstretched hand.

"C'mon, chicken-wuss, I don't want to get kicked out again on my first day back." The moment of sincerity was ruined by Seifer's smart remark. Zell quickly dropped the gunblader's hand and scowled. "Don't.Call.Me.That." 

Seifer ignored Zell's request and said, "I'm getting tired of waiting. Let's go up to the Headmaster's office already, chicken-wuss."

Zell regarded the other man warily, and took a few tentative steps in the direction of the elevator. Seifer threw up his hands in frustration, and started walking swiftly toward the lift. Zell immediately started to tag along behind him like a dog following a master. A million questions were going through Zell's head as they boarded the lift, and he choose one of the worst ones. 

"Don't call me CHICKEN-WUSS! You should be dead! How the _hell_ did _you_ get back here?!" Zell practically screamed out while Seifer pushed the elevator's button. 

The martial artist quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He slowly backed into an angle of the lift like a cat when it's cornered. Seifer gradually turned around. The suppressed anger in his eye's made Zell gulp internally. Seifer slowly stalked over to Zell's corner and picked up the lithe SeeD by his shirt.

The smaller blonde closed his eyes, waiting for the Sword of Damocles to fall. Zell felt Seifer's hot breath on his cheek, and the painful jab in his rear where the buttons of the control panel were pushing into his back. He clenched his eye's shut harder, hoping that whatever Seifer was going to do would be quick. When he felt Seifer's knee slide in-between his legs, Zell's eyes flew wide open and he softly gasped. 

DING

Seifer immediately let go of Zell, letting him fall the two feet to the ground. Zell lay there, gasping for breath; -- why he was panting, he couldn't think of. The elevator door started to shut on him, but a gloved hand stopped it. 

"Come on, Zell." Seifer said. He sounded defeated. "Cid's still waiting for us." Zell once again was presented with a hand, which he took without question. Both men walked down the hall to Cid's office in uneasy silence. Zell interrupted the silence with a barely audible apology.

SeiferI'mreallysorryforsayingthatintheelevatorandcouldyoupleasepleasepleasenotbeatmeup?" Zell took a deep, steadying breath.

Seifer looked amusedly at the smaller man. "Repeat that, I didn't understand. I don't speak chicken." Zell, showing how grown-up he could be, took a deep breath and dismissed Seifer's barb. "I said that I was sorr-" Seifer interrupted him, "It doesn't matter. Answers to your questions- I don't know how I'm alive, or why, for that matter, 'cause I certainly don't wish to be, and as to how I got here—I was escorted be 30 armed Estharian soldiers." Zell stared at Seifer like he was crazy.

"_What?"_ Seifer asked, exasperated. Usually the chickie was as easy as a book to read, but Zell's expression was one Seifer couldn't recall seeing on the smaller boy's face. Zell looked down. "Nothin'…" He scuffed his feet together before continuing down the hall. 

When they reached Cid's office, Seifer took the initiation to knock on his door; three sharp taps. They both saw Headmaster Cid poke his rather large head outside of his office before opening the door for them.

"Hello, hello! This meeting mostly concerns Zell, but I've still got a few things to talk over with you, Seifer." Seifer's face showed no sign of outward emotion, not even his usual smirk. "So this is probably about the 'terms' you mentioned when you said I could come back to Garden, eh?" The Headmaster nodded slowly. "Yes, partly. Please, take a seat." He motioned carelessly to the two black seats parallel to his desk. 

Cid shifted in his chair, looking like a caged bird, before he turned to Zell. "Zell, I'm going to have to ask you to go into the other room for this." He pointed to a small door that Zell had never noticed before.

"Sure…" the martial artist's usual spunk seemed drained as he walked slowly toward the small door. As he opened it, he heard Cid and Seifer talking in the background. When he crossed the threshold of the room, the sight he saw was not an expected one.

"MATRON!" Zell rushed to the woman's side and promptly hugged her. She smiled at him, her eyes crinkled around the edges. 

"Hello Zell! It's so good to see you, my child! How have you been these past days?" Edea asked. Zell pretended to consider the question-, "Aww, you know me, Matron! I'm always happy!" To prove his point he gave her a fanged smile.

"That's nice to know. What about the others? Is Squall still that brooding child?" Edea rearranged a bundle in her arms.

"Yea, Squall's still like he was at the Orphanage…" Zell trailed off. 

Edea noticed Zell's unhappiness and switched to a different subject. "Have you met Seifer yet?" Zell immediately thought back to the elevator incident, and he paused a minute before replying. "…Yes." Edea noticed the flash of uncertainty that had crossed Zell's face, but didn't comment on it.

"You know that this is the safest place for Seifer to be now, right?" Edea asked Zell carefully, looking over his every expression. "Whadda mean?! Seifer could destroy Balamb Garden!!" Zell jumped up from his perch on Edea's rocking chair and started waving wildly with his hands. "I mean, if he got into the control room, there'd be hell to pay!"

Edea looked sternly in Zell's direction. "Zell Dincht, come sit down." Zell shuffled back over to Edea. "Now Zell, you know I didn't mean Seifer would endanger you, I meant Seifer is in danger." Zell looked like he'd had his brains fried. "Seifer, in danger?" He laughed.

Edea tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "Yes, Seifer in danger. The Galbadian army would like nothing better than to kill him and get revenge."

"Matron, you know as well as I do that Seifer can take care of himself! And guess what?!! They made me his assistant Instructor! Can you believe it?! Out of every hynedam-"

A baby's crying interrupted the martial artist's rant. "Huh…? Wha-? Matron, what's in the bundle?" Zell looked slightly apprehensive. 

Matron smiled deceptively. "A baby, of course."

Zell shook his head. "Have you and Cid been at it again? What are you, 48 years old? Really, Matron!"Matron blushed and said "Of course not! Well, not that Cid and I haven't had any romance.." she cleared her throat "..but of course the baby isn't mine! In fact, he's the real reason you've been called her."

She pulled the baby out from underneath her shawl and showed the little baby to Zell. Edea traced a finger down the small child's left cheek. 

The martial artist didn't say anything (for a change), but merely looked at the small bundle that Matron held before approaching the child. The baby's whole left cheek was red, and down the side was an exact duplicate of Zell's tattoo. 

_AN: A ty to Shootinstar, my 1st reviewer. Sorry about the extra space, I type on a WORD doc. so the spaces are doubled. I'll try to remember to re-check my spaces before posting. To gigglyplex, thank you for your kind words_._ As to elaborating on Nida/Quistis relationship, if I can fit it into the story, I will. This will be action-oriented, and will revolve around Zell, but I'll find somewhere…^^ Any C/C are welcome, as are flames. I don't see what's so bad about them. *shrugs* And WHO thought of making Zell an assistant Instructor?! Me, of course. *smiles sweetly* Also, this may be YAOI, 'cause one of my friends *waves to A Voice in the Wind* asked for it to be._


	3. Chapter 3

****

WARNINGS: NONE (Only apply to certain chapter)

~*~*~*~= Time/Place/POV change

Flames are welcomed; indeed, I await the day I get my first flame! I shall ridicule it and commit it to memory.

_I own none of these characters. All of the characters are © Squaresoft. Enjoy! _

~*~*~*~

Matron watched Zell's eye's as they widened briefly before refocusing on the baby in front of him. He slowly reached out his hand and stroked the babies face, tracing the tattoo gently.

"OUCH!" Zell screamed, and abruptly pulled his hand back from the baby in Edea's arms. "That _thing_ just bit me!" He looked death at the little child muttering curses under his breath while shaking out his hand. Edea giggled slightly, and re-wrapped the child in her shawl. 

"This one's got a set of chompers, better watch out, Zell." She rocked in her chair while waiting for Zell's unavoidable questions. When Zell didn't say anything for five minutes, and just stared at the spot where the baby was, Matron took it upon herself to get the conversation moving. "Zell, when did you get that tattoo?" she asked. A good opening question. Make him think a little. Zell curled his tongue in thought, obviously thinking hard; he had stopped rocking on his heels and cracking his knuckles. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but then snapped it shut.

"I…don't know." He finally told her. Zell knew it was an inadequate answer just as well as she did.

Edea juggled her choices carefully, and decided a bit of humor was good.  "So it's not the result of being surrounded by your friends and having too much beer?" Zell went a shade of red.

"No! O-Of course not! I'm not that dumb…" Zell muttered. He shuffled his feet back and forth. Matron noticed his discomfort and pointed to a big plushy chair in the corner. Zell slowly walked over to it, giving it a challenging look before dragging the big plushy thing over to the right hand side of his Matron's rocking chair. He was hesitant to sit in it, less it swallowed him up without a second thought. 

The former Sorceress's voice commanded him to, however. "Sit, Zell." She thought that Zell muttered something under his breath, but discarded it as complaining. 

"So…why's that kid got the same tattoo as me?" Zell finally asked.

Edea shifted in her seat before answering, "I'm…not completely sure. A day ago someone came and knocked on the door. When I opened it, I found him." She gestured to the baby. She held up her hand so Zell wouldn't speak before she was done. "No, I don't know who dropped him off. Don't you think I would have already confronted them if I knew?" she waited for the blonde to nod before continuing. "Zell, when you came to my Orphanage, you had the same tattoo as this little fellow."

Time seemed to slow a bit after she said that. Zell was sure he'd misheard her. 

"Nuhh?" was all he could get out before he regained his composure. "But…bu..but! You said-" she once again silenced him. "No, Zell. You looked almost exactly like him when you showed up. Tattoo and all." The lithe blonde shot up from the chair.

"That's impossible! That would mean that someone had given a kid some tattoo when they…were…" He slowly gulped. Suddenly he became cold. "What do I care? It's not like he's my _kid_, or anything. I'm not responsible for the brat." 

"_Is_ he your kid?" asked the Matron purposefully. 

Zell seemed a little shocked that Matron would even consider him having an illegitimate child. "Of course not, Matron!" He stomped his foot childishly. "Why does everyone think I'm stupid?!"

"Honey, I never said you were stupid; neither did I imply it. I simply asked. It was a YES or NO question. No need to erupt, child." Matron scolded. 

Zell scuffed his shoes together again. "Sorry, Matron. It's just…alotta weird thing been happening lately, 'n I feel kinda overwhelmed…" his mind flashed back too the incident in the elevator. Seifer's hot breath upon his cheek, the way his leg had slightly parte- "Zell! Child! Are you listening to me! Are you all right?" Matron searched his eyes, noting Zell's increased rate of breathing.

"Maybe you should go to the Infirmary? You look a bit red." Edea suggested. To emphasize, she pushed him towards the door to Cid's office, and at the same time-

Seifer.

"OH HYNE! I'M NOT DOING IT! I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T JUS-" a moment of silence "Bu-" Edea rose from her chair and silently opened the wood door to see who was causing the commotion in Cid's office. 

"What in hyne's name is going on in here? Seifer! Sit down! You too, honey. Now, _boys_ what is the problem…-" Zell walked to the door and shut it. He needed peace and quiet. Zell Dincht didn't have the reputation of thinking much. In fact, he was known to act on impulse rather than coherent thought. But right now, he just wanted to have a nice warm cup of hot cocoa, a foot massage, and an uncluttered brain. He slowly rocked back and forth, thinking about what Matron had told him, about the _kid_. If they both had the same tattoos, then there had to be a connection somewhere… but where? Zell's brow knitted in frustration. Squall and Quistis were good at puzzles- not _him_! He always seemed to get stuck with the rotten end of the deal nowadays. Squall and Rinoa seemed as stuck together as they could get, and Quistis seemed rather attracted to Nida—no, wait, they were going out already. Selphie had finally broken it off with Irvine after quite a few dishes were broke. And now Seifer was back, and Zell had no one to talk to. Feeling quite deserted, he started to haul his butt off of Edea's chair, but she came into the room and grabbed his hand before he could get up properly, and he ended up sprawled across the floor. 

Matron gasped and cried, "Oh, sorry about that, dear!" then she yelled through the doorway, "Now I hope you too feel better! I want no more yelling in Cid's office, Seifer. And honey, you need to buy more toilet paper for the Orphanage and send it over. The children can't be wiping with their hands!" Zell had picked himself off the floor, but was pushed right back down again by a large, leather clad hand.

"Heya, chicken-wuss. Looking for scraps of food down there? You'd probably have more luck in the cafeteria." Seifer wisely pointed out. Zell could practically feel Seifer's smugness radiating from his body. 

"Get _off_ me, Seifer!" Zell yelled up at the larger blonde, bucking up as he yelled.

"Seifer, let Zell get up." Matron said with an air of exasperation. "And Zell, don't forget to go to the Infirmary! Seifer, make sure he goes!" With that, she went over to the Headmaster and started talking. 

Zell felt a tug at his hand. He saw Seifer, looking down at him with a rather interesting expression. He looked almost… worried? Seifer Almasy didn't worry about other people, he worried about himself.

"Well, are you going to stand staring at me all day, chicken? Let's _go._" Seifer said with a smug expression already plastered over the one he had worn before. Zell immediately dropped the other blonde's hand. 

"Stop calling me that, Seifer! I'm tired of it!" Zell almost yelled. He caught himself, remembering Edea's new rule about NO YELLING just in time. Seifer simply dragged Zell out of Cid's office, managing a casual goodbye wave to Edea and a sharp glare to Cid. 

As soon as the couple had left the office, Seifer turned toward the Infirmary. Zell stopped as soon as he realized where Seifer was headed. Eventually the taller man noticed there wasn't a bouncy boy next to him, and turned around. Zell stood defiantly in front of the door, his feet shoulder-width apart, and his eye's _daring_ Seifer to come and get him. 

Seifer would _never_ turn down a dare.

He smirked grandly as he stalked towards Zell, the predatory gleam in his eyes unmistakable. As Zell looked into the older man's eye's, he had second thoughts about standing his ground. He was torn between making a fool of himself by running away from a cadet, or get beat up by the most physical adept person in Balamb Garden. 

"Zell." Seifer waved his hand in front of Zell's face. "Edea said you had to go to the Infirmary. So why are you just standing there, chicken-wuss? You should respect your superiors." This made Zell's brain over-load with anger. He stood there, just seething.

"Well, it looks like you can't move. I guess I'll have to carry you." Seifer smirked rather maliciously before leaning down to Zell's level and picking him up. The tattooed blonde seemed rather shocked at the moment, and didn't even put up a struggle to Seifer's efforts to get him to the Infirmary, and was still in a semi-state of shock at being picked up by his nemesis. In this manner, Seifer carried Zell to Dr. Kadowaki's office, avoiding the questioning eye's that followed the duo down the hall. 

When he opened the doctor's door, he saw Squall and Quistis standing next to each other, conversing with the Headmaster.

How'd he get down there so quick? 

Matron beckoned them over to a table where the baby that she had been holding earlier was sprawled out. Seifer immediately dropped Zell when he saw the babies face, and exact (if smaller) replica of the man he had been holding a few seconds earlier.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay in my updating. Vacation plans (among other things) were not the most accommodating for writing. 

The 'quite a few dishes were broke' means people's feelings were hurt, ok? Don't want ya to get confused on me. I will start the next chapter as soon as I post this one!

_Abbee Dincht:_ This will be a Se/Z. I dunno about the Sq/Irvy thing, though. Maybe…. I hate Squinoa's  with a passion too…but I don't exactly root for Sq/Irvy, either. Irvine always looked good with Selphie… *dodges shoes thrown at her* …Jeesh, no need to get aggressive, my reviewing friends...Thanks for the shoes, though! Damn, they're the wrong size…

If you look at the reviews, I left some hyperlinks connecting to a picture of Zell being carried by Seifer! I didn't know whether the hyperlinks would upload on ff.net.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNINGS: (Only apply to certain chapter) YAOI, LANGUAGE

~*~*~*~*~=Time/Place/POV change

Flames welcomed! 'Specially if they're for YAOI. That would be FUNNY! 

~*~*~*~*~

Zell cried out as his butt hit the floor of the Infirmary. He slowly picked himself off the floor, ignoring the snickers coming from Irvine and Quistis. Seifer didn't even look down; all his attention was focused on the small child on the table. He stepped over Zell and made his way to the counter.

Zell started muttering about being treated horribly, but no one listened. He finally walked over the table, still nursing his hurting bum. Dr. Kadowaki was poking and prodding the baby, who was obviously under a sleep spell.  

"So, have you guys figured out what it is yet?"

The whole gang turned towards Zell. 

"Zell, it's a child! Not an 'It'! Really!" Quistis shook her finger in Zell's face. 

"Yea, sure. So…why does he have _my_ tattoo?" Zell asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

"No one knows…da da da daaa!!" Seifer did a little alien pose. Zell looked at Seifer like he was on drugs before giving up on understanding The Blonde God's mind. One minute he was nice, the next he was an insensitive prick. Oh well. Dr. Kadowaki interrupted Seifer's antics, resisting the urge to role her eyes at the duo. 

"Zell, I'm going to need a blood sample." She took a needle out of a plastic container to emphasis her words. Seifer smirked like a maniac.

The smaller blondes eyes went wide, and he ducked behind Squall. "No!" He wrapped his arms around the leather-clad brunette, squeezing Squall till he gasped for breath. Squall tried to remove the other boy, but to no avail. Irvine shifted, uncomfortable with the way Zell was pressed to Squall. He made his way over to Zell at the same time Seifer did. Seifer smirked grandly, while Irvine frowned in concentration. 

"NO! Don't let them take me Squall!" Irvine roughly grabbed Zell's arm, and slowly pried Zell's fingers off of the other man. Seifer ran his finger's over Zell's lithe frame, and suddenly started tickling the smaller boy. Zell immediately let go of Squall and collapsed on the ground, panting and trying to remove Seifer's hands from his stomach, where they were torturing the smaller boy. 

"S-Seifer! Ekk!" he rolled on the ground, trying to throw the gunblader off of him. "Oh! Shit, Seif, stop!" Seifer pinned both of Zell's arms together with one hand and started the tickling torture all over again. Neither man seemed to be aware of their growing audience. Dr. Kadowaki ignored both of them, stepping over the two and drawing the baby's blood and putting it into a vial. She then turned toward the two men on the ground and cleared her throat.

"What, chicken-wuss, had enough alread-" Seifer stopped as his shoulder was grasped. He quickly turned around, not forgetting his Garden training, and in turn grabbed the other person's hand. His jade-green eyes met a frosty blue, and he sneered at Squall, who was towering over Seifer at the moment. The blonde man got up, forgetting Zell for the moment, and stood over Squall, silently accepting his challenge. Zell tiptoed away, trying to make it out of the Infirmary without being noticed. 

Seifer heard Zell trying to crawl underneath Dr. Kadowaki's desk, and smirked as he went over to her desk at a leisurely pace, letting his boots 'thud' against the ground with every step. He bent over and looked at Zell, who was cowering in fear of the needle Dr. Kadowaki held. Zell squeaked when Seifer picked him up for the second time that day. 

"Seifer! Lemme down!" Zell tried to duck out of Seifer's hold, but to no good. "Seifer, you're hurting me!" The larger blonde shifted his grip so Hyperion would stop pressing into the smaller boy's back, then cast a sleep spell on Zell. Blue flames licked around the other blonde's head, stars revolved around his body, and like that, he was asleep just like the child on the table. Seifer slowly carried Zell over to the bed that Dr. Kadowaki motioned to, and set down his prize. Zell unconsciously grabbed Seifer's arm before he could leave, and snuggled up to the larger blonde. Seifer smirked down at the smaller boy, but let him hold onto his arm. 

Dr. Kadowaki made her way across from the baby to Zell, and said, "Okay, I'm going to need someone to hold his arm straight so I can draw blood from the vein." Quistis nodded, and made her way to Zell's left side, straightening the boy's arm out, fully exposing the tan, unmarked skin. 

The Dr slowly leaned forward and pricked the boy, drawing only a small amount of blood from the boy on the bed before removing the crimson needle and fetching a band-aid. Zell had not reacted through all of it, and laid there, lips slightly parted, breathing slowly, in and out. 

Seifer heard Dr. Kadowaki tell Squall that she didn't have the resources at Balamb to compare the blood samples, and that they would need to be sent to Galbadia Garden for evaluation, but after that, all talking was slowly zoned out by Zell's breathing. Inadvertently, Seifer found himself breathing at the same pace as the other boy, slowly taking in breath at the same time Zell was, inhaling and exhaling at exactly the same speed, his lungs filling with the same air that Zell's were. 

The thought was slightly…erotic. They breathed the same air. Seifer noticed the light coming in from the window above Zell's head created a halo about the boy, wreathing him in light, creating patterns on the normally bland cot the lithe blonde rested on. 

Seifer was shook out of his reverie when Zell started moaning in his sleep; grasping Seifer's arms with the arm that Dr. Kadowaki had drawn blood from. Seifer snickered at the martial artist's antics, and tried to shake him awake. The blonde's grip on Seifer's arm just tightened, cutting off the blood flow to Seifer's hand. 

Shit, it hurt.

"Chicken-wuss! Wake up, cry-baby!" Seifer shook Zell's body with his free hand, and tried to loosen the boy's hold on his arm; it was becoming quite painful. "Shit! Wake up!" Seifer slapped Zell's cheek, leaving an imprint of his hand on Zell's cheek.

The blonde boy bolted up, immediately letting go of Seifer's arm, gasping for breath and holding his arms around his body protectively. His eye's fluttered shut, and he started rocking back and forth, squeezing his eye's shut as hard as he could. 

Zell's eye's shot open when he realized that Seifer was still there. A very small tear escaped from the corner of his eye, trailing down the same cheek that Seifer had slapped to get him awake. 

"Shit, cry-baby, what's wron-" 

"Don't' fucking call me that!" Zell screamed out at Seifer. He jumped out of bed, but collapsed on the ground. With no junctions, the sleep spell still lingered on his body, making him weaker. Seifer slowly walked to the other side of the bed, making his was past the tray of needles that Zell had knocked over in his haste. The gunblader reached out a hand and slowly shuffled Zell's hair.

"What's wrong, chicken? You-"

"I said don't fucking call me that! Get the fuck away!" Zell screamed again, his face going red with the strain he was putting on his voice. He jumped up over his bed, putting in between him and Seifer. He backed out of the room, his one tear still visible on his cheek. 

Seifer got up and walked over to a chair in the corner of Dr. Kadowaki's office. His shoulders immediately slumped down, and his face took a note of despair, the frown curling his features into something barely recognizable as Seifer.  

Quistis ran into the Infirmary, panting with exertion. A small bead of sweat ran down her face, trailing down to her eyes. 

"I heard yelling." Quisty said, explaining her reason for being there. She looked around, noting Zell's disappearance.  "Where's Zell?"

Seifer waved his hand at the doorway, not even looking up.

~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, Zell seems rather upset about something. That's an understatement, I suppose. Zell isn't calling Seifer The Blonde God. That's me. ^__________^ It's written in 3 person. (if you haven't noticed that, I pity you)  So sorry this chapter is so short, I'm working on another fiction, and I have to tweak up a lot of things. Expect the first chapter of that to be up later this week, or the beginning of next. I've also almost finished Unlikely Love, a one-shot and prequel to this fic. It details how Nida/Quistis got together, and if you look closely will also hint at things to come in this story.  I wrote this while I was listening to My December.ßsong

Again, you can see the picture that inspired Seifer carrying Zell, (or at least the hyperlink to it) listed in the reviews. 

JessiBluEyes: Thank you. That's the first time I've been complimented on my cliffhangers!

Ethrial: Aww…. you're so nice. You'd better keep writing your story!

AVITW: Hey, babe! I can't wait to post the first chapter of **_it_**! Thanks for beta-ing **_it!_**  (Have you thought of a name yet?!)


	5. Chapter 5

Unlikely Love  
  
A/N: This can be seen as a Nida/Quistis, and is a prequel to ... This sort of explains how Nida and Quistis got together, and also (if you look hard enough), hints at things to come. (I.E.: the chandelier) You'll have to look really hard here or really hard at the reviews.my beta's been dropping hints all over the place. *sighs* But thank god, not one person has truly guessed my plot yet! (if you don't count my beta) MUAHAHA! It's deeper than you guys think.lol. ~*~*~* Quistis Trepe slowly gathered her bags and papers from her desk, pausing momentarily to balance the numerous things hanging from her arms. She hung up the class roster on her way out the door, noting that 3 people had been absent from class that day. She should be happy. Squall had given her a job as an Instructor, she had more money than she knew what to do with, and she had numerous friends, new and old. Something was still missing. Something important. Quistis was an expert Squall-observer, but when it came to her own feelings, she often felt lost. Quistis knew the window to everyone's soul, but had yet to find the door to hers. Quistis Trepe, lost. It might have been funny to an outside viewer, but to her, she seemed to be drowning in the everyday routine. Her days blended together. Working, eating, conversing. It was an easy routine to adjust to. Time and time again she felt that she was merely looking in on someone else's life, instead of living her own. When she talked to anyone, the smile was pasted on her face, her mouth somehow moving without her consent; she talked and they listened. But when would she start listening to herself? She didn't know. Quistis wanted to scream out for someone to save her from the boring routine of life. But if she did that, she'd be admitting she had a problem. Quistis Trepe didn't have any problems. No, the Quistis Trepe she showed to the world never got angry, was always there for a shoulder to cry on, and was known as the best Instructor in the Garden. To top it off she was beautiful and blonde. Then why did she feel that empty ache in her heart? The one that constantly reminded her she was missing something. Maybe she should get a counselor. Her life was perfect! People would kill to be her! It was perfect.  
  
"Quistis!" a shrill voice that Quistis pegged as Rinoa somehow breached her barriers. "Quistis!" the brunette somehow caught up with the blonde, who looked haphazardly around, as if looking for a way out, like she was lost. "Quistis, hon, you're going to help set up the SeeD ball? Selphie and I would be sooo grateful!" Rinoa batted her eyes up at Quistis. The Instructor grasped a handy lie, and then lost it. "Sure, I'll help." Quistis's answer was rather abrupt. "Could you help me with these bags?" she asked. The red one with the written SeeD test results was about to fly open. "'Course, hon!" Rinoa's hundred-watt smile made Quistis feel a little better. "Lemme get those for ya!" The smaller woman reached for the red bags hanging off Quistis's wrist. "Thanks, Rin. I'm really loaded down with all these tests to grade." Quistis told Rinoa. Rinoa frowned and said, "You don't have to help set up the SeeD ball if you don't want to. I know how much work mean 'ole Squally- poo dumped on you. I'm going to ask Squall if he'll help, too!" Quistis didn't think that Squall would help; he'd probably brush Rinoa off. "Rin, you don't have to, I'll be there." The blonde juggled the bags a bit before adding, "When should I be at the ballroom?" "Hmm.try. 7? 7:15? Yea!" Rinoa looked pretty excited. ".Ok, I'll be there." Quistis reached for the red bags that Rinoa was still holding and walked back to her dorm. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Quisty!" Rinoa called out before knocking on her door. Rinoa.SeeD ball.oh. Oh! "Coming, Rinoa! Just a sec, let me throw something on." Quistis jumped up from her position on the bed and frantically reached for the brush on her dresser, trying to straighten out her hair while throwing on a pair of shorts. She balanced on one of her feet and reached out with her other foot for the small closet door, which held all of her shirts. Almost there. "Quistis, are you ready?" Rinoa said through the door. Quistis could just imagine Rinoa tapping her foot in annoyance. "Go without me, I'll be down in a sec, k?" replied the blonde, who was trying to clasp her hair up while squeezing into her old tennis shoes. She looked over herself in the small mirror hanging above her dressing, giving herself the silent 'ok'. She opened the door and looked down the hall. She had just missed Rinoa. The blonde made her way down the hallway, padding along while trying in vain to redo her hair. She reached the doors to the ballroom all to soon in her opinion, and slowly opened the doors, dreading the energetic Selphie. "Quistis! You're here!" yelled out Rinoa, who had stopped helping Squall put up the banner above the door. This caused Squall topple over, the banner coming down on top of him. Irvine walked over to where Squall was and helped him up. "Lemme help, Ice Queen?" The sharpshooter asked the Commander. This earned him a glare from Squall, but the brunette welcomed his help. Rinoa started to talk to Quistis at a million-miles-per-hour, telling her about relationship problems with her boyfriend, how the newest nail polish had finally come out, and that she was planning on giving Squall a upgrade for Lionheart for his birthday. Quistis nodded her head in the appropriate places, and slowly walked over to a table where Selphie was pointing at a map of Garden, showing a blonde man where to place all of the plants being imported for the Ball. Several areas's where marked in red and green, showing the mover where to put all of the huge trees. When the blonde man was finally done, Quistis took the previously occupied seat next to Selphie. Selphie bubbled enthusiastically when she saw Quistis; obviously she was happy to see the other woman. She wrapped her arms around Quistis, all the while yelling almost straight in the blonde's eardrum. "OhmyGod! You fiiinally here! We waited, like, forever! This years ball is gonna be a blast! I can't wait! I mean, we're like, even bringing in plants! It doesn't get better than this, baby!" the brunette yelled before letting go of Quistis, who looked rather disgruntled with the smaller girl's conduct. Selphie stepped back from the Instructor, and started talking about how she was thinking of getting a new chandelier for the ballroom. "I was thinking maybe, like, a subtle blue tint and old fashioned light bulbs? Whadaya think?" When Quistis didn't answer, she turned around. Quistis was just staring at her, looking a lot like Squall had a few months ago. "Um.Quisty?" The blonde snapped out of her reverie, and automatically said, "What? Oh, that's fine, blue is a gorgeous color, I agree." Selphie edged away from Quistis, obviously perturbed by her behavior. "Yah feeling ok, Quisty? You've been acting weird lately." Selphie peered at the other woman's face; maybe if she looked hard enough she could see what was bothering her. "Yeah, you should sit down!" the brunette agreed with herself. What does she mean? I am sitting down!  
  
"Selphie, I am sitting down." Selphie went red. "Well, yes, I -I mean.it's meant as a metaphor!" she shook her head a little to exuberantly. "Ok." Whatever. Selphie almost hit Quistis when she jumped out of her chair and started flailing her arms everywhere, signaling down a man holding various blueprints. He started walking over to the girl's table, barely being able to hold all of the scrolls. "Whoa!" Five feet from the table, all of the paper sprung out of his hands, letting Quistis get her first good look at him. He had a dark skin tone, with almost-Asian eyes, and dark brown hair 


End file.
